Eternity
by ttfan111robstar1
Summary: Justin proposes to Juliet. One-Shot


Justin fidgeted with his suit jacket as he looked at himself in the mirror. Nervously, he patted his pocket where a black velvet box was nestled safely inside. In just a few minutes Juliet would be coming over for a date. Unbeknownst to her, it would be the date that would change her life.

Tonight he was proposing to the love of his life.

He had asked for her parents permission some months ago. Alucard and Cindy had given their approval, and he had begun saving for a ring. Now, the Princess cut diamond with a crossed dual band with dozens of smaller diamonds flanking it and a custom engraving on the inside was fully paid for. He only had to give it to Juliet and hope she would say yes.

Making sure he had his keys, his cell phone, and wallet, he gathered the single red rose from the nearby table.

The doorbell rang, and he jumped. It was time. He took in a deep breath and opened the door. There stood Juliet in a long red backless evening gown with spaghetti straps, a plunging v-neckline with diamond embroidery, and a diamond necklace. Her hair fell down her back in waves and was put half up and half down, and a silver bracelet was on one wrist. The only accessory she carried with her was a red clutch purse. For a moment Justin was speechless. She literally took his breath away.

"You look beautiful." He whispered once he'd recovered himself. She smiled, and it was like he was looking at the sun.

"You look handsome yourself." She commented. He thanked her and took her by the arm. "So, where are we going?" She asked. He smiled.

"It's a surprise." He said. She nodded and followed him up to the roof of WizTech school where his apartment was. It was a warm summer evening where the stars were shining. There, on the roof, was his own flying carpet.

"Justin, I'm not dressed for this!" She complained.

"We won't be going far, I promise." He said. He handed her the rose and watched her smile. Boarding the carpet, he flew her to an upscale restaurant on one side of town. He got them a table outside, where there are lights strung above them, candles on the table, and roses in the vases. She ordered a very rare steak, and he got pasta in a pesto sauce. They talked and laughed for an hour and a half. For one day, Juliet decided to forego her health consciousness and share in a chocolate lava cake with Justin. She couldn't help the nagging feeling that something was going to happen tonight, but couldn't place what it was.

When they boarded the carpet again, Juliet thought they were going home. But instead, Justin flew her to a fancy garden that he had rented out for the evening. He parked his carpet on the side of the building. He led her through the small lobby area and out into the garden. There was a stone pathway lit by candles and flanked by grass and several kinds of flowers- a rarity in Manhattan. The pathway led to a Gazebo that was covered in white twinkling lights.

"Justin... what is this?" She asked, awed.

"Go and see." He instructed her.

She walked the pathway and saw that there was something dark and square shaped on the insides of the Gazebo. The Gazebo itself had candles encircling the bottom, lighting it up alongside the twinkling lights. Rose petals were arranged on the floor in the shape of a heart. When she stepped inside the center of the heart, she investigated what she had seen from afar and walked toward the first square she saw. It was a picture hanging there. A picture taken on their first date to be exact. Every wood pillar that was holding up the Gazebo had a picture from their lives together on it, from their first date, to the Tears Of Blood concert they attended, to the vacation he went on with her family, to their prom, to the day Justin became a wizard. It went clockwise, progressively telling the story of their relationship. She was so distracted by the pictures that she didn't notice music beginning to play or Justin coming behind her and getting down on one knee. When she circled around, she gasped. He slipped his hand inside his jacket and pulled out the tiny velvet box. He cleared his throat and opened the box, revealing the beautiful ring inside.

"Juliet, you are my soulmate. From the moment I met you, I was taken by your beauty, wit, and your charm. I fell in love with you from that first moment, and I've only fallen deeper over the years. You are my dream. I want to spend the rest of eternity making you happy, and I'll do whatever it takes to do it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you so much. I want you to do me the honor of becoming my wife. Juliet Van Husen, will you marry me?"

Juliet stared at him for a long moment, trying to process what she was hearing as happy tears trailed down her face. She grinned brightly and In a choked up voice, said: "Yes!"

Justin joyfully leapt up from his position on the ground and pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. When their lips parted, he grinned and slipped the ring onto her finger. Then, turning to the front of the Gazebo, yelled:

"Okay guys, you can come out now!"

Juliet looked at him confused for a moment, and then saw people coming into the Gazebo. The first was a photographer she didn't recognize, but the second were her parents, and then Justin's family. She hugged her parents, crying joyfully, and embraced Justin's parents and siblings as she held his hand tightly.

From then on the night took on the hazy insubstantial edges of a dream for Juliet. She found she couldn't stop smiling or crying. Her parents and his had spoken for a long time about wedding details, though Alex and Max didn't stay long, feeling like they were intruding on a private moment. Eventually the families parted ways, and Justin and Juliet were left on their own. They danced together for a long time, her head pressed to his chest. Eventually though the night grew late and she needed to get home. When she finally got home, she kissed her now fiancé goodbye and watched him leave. Then, in a happy daze, she prepared for bed.

This was the best night of her life.


End file.
